YAOI Animal Boyfriend Ch 1: Just as Planned (Reiji & Arashi)
by riothawk
Summary: Reiji is surprised when his master welcomes home a cute new roommate, but is the young cat boy too much of a handful? Contains adult content. This is my first fanfiction I've posted online, and definitely the smuttiest. Inspired by Akasha1908 Animal Boyfriend is a mobile game by Ambition co., ltd. This is a fanfiction of my animal boyfriend, Reiji, and an imaginary cat companion.


CHARACTERS:  
 _Reiji_ —Silver Fox boy, punk, cute, soft-spoken, principled, dexterous, intense  
 _Arashi_ —Black Cat boy, hipster, excitable, flirty, naïve, submissive, _eager_  
 _Rhett—androgynous_ male, purple hair, reiji's master

WARNING, CONTAINS:  
guy on guy, mutual masturbation, oral, fingering, D/s, consent, full penetration

Rhett is sitting on the couch while Reiji straightens up the living room. He pauses his cleaning and looks up, "Why do I have to do all the cleaning around here?"

Rhett grins and waves his hand. "Because you make all the messes, obviously. And we need to have a clean house for when your present gets here."

Reiji looks a little confused—"Wha?"

The doorbell rings and Rhett goes to answer it. "Who's that?" Reiji asks, putting away the last stack of books on a shelf.

Rhett ignores his question and simply says "Hey, you're the one who sad you wished you had more animal friends." Then he opens the door to a shy-looking guy a little younger than Reiji. "You're late," he says, and then the kid up and down. "And younger than I thought, are you sure you're old enough for college?"

The boy looks up, flustered—"Hey, I'm eighteen!"

Rhett shrugs and opens the door. "Hey now, looking youthful is a good thing, relax. Come meet your roommate, kitten. Reiji, this is Arashi. And Arashi—"

Before he can finish, Arashi is already halfway over to Reiji, and looking him up and down like a cat inspecting every inch of a new toy. "Reeiiiiji, hmm?" Arashi sniffs him and grins "I like foxes…"

Reiji blushes and pulls back, startled. "OH, okay… uh, sharp nose"

As Rhett is closing the door, he notices a suitcase that was left outside, so he brings it in with him and sets it down next to Reiji, who is fidgeting under Arashi's examination. "Bring this up to the new room we set up," Rhett says to Reiji, then continues, "You two will be sharing now, and I'll finally have my room back to myself!"

Reiji look surprised "Sharing? With this guy? But there's only one bed—"

Rhett smacks him over the back of the head "You're not going to conveniently forget about the pullout you made me get you cause it _looked cool_."

Reiji picks up the suitcase and scowls at Rhett, "Stop making me look like such a pervert. I just forgot, okay? I've never opened it."

Rhett begins to respond but Reiji is already halfway up the stairs; Arashi looks on hesitantly, pausing to look back at Rhett for approval. He steps up to the boy and places a hand on his shoulder, grinning as the boy's cat ears make themselves noticeable. "Go easy on him, alright kitten?"

Arashi nuzzles Rhett's hand before grinning mischievously and responding, "We'll see about that, don't wait for us at dinner" and starts up the stairs. He pauses, then looks back and mouths "thank you," before disappearing up the stairs.

ONE HOUR LATER, UPSTAIRS

Reiji closes the closet door and sighs. "Damn, I'm surprised you fit that many clothes in your suitcase…" he mutters, looking back to see Arashi lounging on the bed, reading a comic, ears and tail in full view. "You know we're not supposed to let our tails show… it's not human, remember?"

Arashi flips a page in the comic and doesn't say anything, just rolls over onto his stomach seemingly unaware.

"Oh fucking…" he mutter, then moves over closer to the bed. "Hey, are you listening to me?" Reiji says, beginning to get irritated. "Look, I said I'd do anything as long as you ask, but that doesn't mean I don't expect a thank you," he says as he walks over towards Arashi. Then, loudly, he begins "Oy, are you even list—"but stops when he sees wires running out of the boy's small black cat ears. A quick glance around the bed and Reiji sees Arashi's phone playing music, but he doesn't recognize the song. He wondered how it was that Arashi hadn't noticed him yet, _aren't cats supposed to be sensitive to that stuff? They are prey after all—right?_

Reiji shakes his head. "Ech, wandering thoughts again…" He reacheS up to his head and pushes his silky white ears back under has long hair. Arashi flips another page, Reiji his ears and tail perk up with the tip of his tail twitching curiously. Reiji leans forward to look at the comic and catches a glimpse of what looked like a naked girl in uselessly skimpy armor. Arashi flips the page again and Reiji notices the girl had even less 'armor' on. He is so engrossed in the images that, as he leans over to see more, he loses his balance and lands with one hand next to Arashi's side. Arashi immediately jumps and tosses over, startled.

Rejii looks down at the boy suddenly inches from him. He sees the comic splayed open against the boy's chest, then blushes at the sight of a nearly naked girl fighting off some sort of demon. Arashi grins and sits up right then, forcing Reiji to back up. He grabs his hand and pulls him onto the bed, holding out the comic. "You like manga?"

Reiji looks at Arashi, then at the book; he swallows, his nervousness subsiding. He takes the book from Arashi and continues read, flipping a couple of pages of scantily clad fight scenes and fan service shots, until he reaches the end of the "fight" scene, where the demon has the warrior pinned down and the last of her armor comes off, revealing a sizable cock hidden under her skirt.

"What the hell kind of comic is this?!" Reiji says, trying to sound more annoyed and disinterested, as if he hadn't already read his cover so many times that the spine had broken.

Arashi grins and says, "Its Hentai, I'm glad you like it!"

Reiji's face and ears goes red as he folds the book up and hands it back to Arashi, with a serious look on his face; "I never said I liked it—"

Arashi grabs the book from him and tosses it to the ground with one hand, while his other hand travels up to Reiji's shoulder. "That's okay," he says quietly to a confused Reiji. "You didn't have to say anything…."

Reiji looks down to see one of boy's hands traveling slowly up his leg along the inner seam of his pants. "I.. would you stop that?" He says point-blank.

Arashi pauses briefly before getting a sad look on his face and sitting back on the bed. He shakes a little and looks away from Reiji, his black bangs hiding his face. "I'm… sorry…" he says quietly, "I just wanted you to like me…"

Reiji looks at the boy, confused by the sudden mood swing, and puts a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay," he says, then more quietly, "I think..?" He looks at the cat boy whose ears are paying attention to him. "You're just a bit… well, I haven't met someone quite like you? Don't worry though I don't dislike you but I mean, you just got here and you were weirdly friendly, then you totally ignore me, and now you're showing me your porn? Like, what does… uh… cat?"

Arashi stands up, and reiji pauses his rant briefly to inquire, "Ey, what's up?"

Arashi tilts his head aside as he clasps his hand behind his back, taking a cute pose. He then looks directly at Reiji and responds, "You, soon enough…"

Reiji, looking confused again, starts to respond, however before he can say anything, he finds himself laying on his back, with the cat boy straddled over him and going in for a kiss. Reiji's ears suddenly pop up and his tail poofs out beside him as he reflexively looks away. "Come on man…" he mutters, "What are you doing?"

The cat boy kisses his neck, seemingly unaffected by Reiji's rejection. "I just wan'na… play with you…" Arashi says quietly as he reaches up to stroke Reiji's ears with his free hand. "Can't I have some fun?"

Reiji stays quiet and allows Arashi to pet him for a moment. He thinks for a moment, then mutters quietly, "…finally."

He reaches his hand up to Arashi's ears and begins stroking them. "No, but there's something you should probably know," Reiji says, staring at the cat.

Arashi looks down at him and is caught in a hungry gaze. He gulps, but maintains his playful composure as he responds, "Oh?"

Suddenly, Reiji moves his hand to the back of Arashi's head and digs his fingers into the catboy's short black hair. Pulling the boy down to him, so close their chests almost touched; he whispers, "I'm the one in charge," then throws the cat down on the bed beside him. He rises to his knees, placing one knee on the boy's pelvis and the other on the bed beside him, and begins unbuckling his pants.

Arashi, caught totally off guard, watches in open mouthed shock as Reiji removes his belt, then pulls off his tank top. Arash mumbles, "Really? But you were… why now, suddenly?"

Reiji pulls his jeans down revealing black fitted boxer briefs and a rather large bulge at his crotch. He leans over the cat boy, laying his hands on Arashi's waist, and begins pushing his shirt up as he whispers into his small black ears. "I told you," he purred, as much as a fox can purr, then continued, "I'll do anything as long as you ask."

Arashi swallows and lifts his arms over his head as Reiji lifts away his shirt, and watches shyly as the older boy rubs the bulge at his own crotch. He is quickly rock hard against Reiji's strong hand when he notices Reiji pulling one of his hands down to his own crotch. Arashi quickly catches on and begins stroking Reiji's half-hard cock through the soft fabric of his boxers. As he feels the fabric at Reiji's crotch begin to give way to his growing cock, he wishes so badly he hadn't worn such tight jeans.

As if reading his mind, Reiji quickly and expertly unbuttoned Arashi's jeans and pulled them and his underwear down just enough to reveal arashi's hard dick. Reiji licks his fingers and begins caressing the boy's member, slowly and gently, until he notices the cat boy's hands slowing their stroking on Reiji's cock. He grinned as he saw the boy's eyes begin to roll back into his head in bliss.

Arashi felt his body go heavy as Reiji stroked him. He couldn't remember how much older he was, only a year or two supposedly, but he certainly seemed more; could it be his time in the human world that makes him seem so much older—and where did he learn _this_? For the first time, Arashi could really get a good look at him, his lean muscular arms and narrow waist, but strong shoulders like a swimmer—great for pinning someone down... He was used to being on bottom, so to speak, but he wasn't used to someone so forward and, well, experienced. That was generally his thing, initiating contact like this… His thought process was interrupted when he felt himself, suddenly down to his embarrassingly neon purple underwear, being lifted up from the bed and dumped unceremoniously onto the floor between the bed and the wall.

"Hey, what's the big idea—"He begins, but stop when he notices Reiji sitting immediately in front of him, legs spread apart, a large damp spot clearly visible on the bulge of his boxers. _When did he get down to his boxers?_ Arashi thought to himself.

"Well?" Reiji said, looking down at the boy. "Fox got your tongue?" he teased as he unbuttoned his boxer briefs. Buttons undone, he grabbed Arashi's face in one hand and ran his thumb over the boy's lips. He leaned over, bringing his face closer, and kisses him deep and hard, and far too briefly for Arashi's taste. "I'm glad you're so thirsty, too bad you've got no manners," he whispers, sitting up again and leaning back on his arms, his cock starting to poke out through the opening in his snug boxers.

Arashi looks up longingly at Reiji. He couldn't remember the last time someone kissed him like that—he had forgotten how good it could feel, and how horny it makes him. He places his hands on Reiji's thighs, holding them apart further, and leans in to lick the tip of his cock. He tastes the side first, feeling the muscle pulse against his tongue, then works his way toward the tip until he finds himself kissing and licking it hungrily. He could already taste the delicious pre-cum leaking out of Reiji, and he craves more of him. Eagerly, he wraps his lips around Reiji's tip and begins taking him in—but only halfway down Arashi could feel the fabric of Reiji's boxes against his face, and he whines.

Reiji grins as he notices the cat boy's ears twitch forward as his underwear tighten around his crotch yet again. _Heh, nice panties_ , he thinks to himself before releasing a soft moan as the cat starts to swallow him whole. Reiji's grin grew larger as he felt the cats face press against his boxers. _Guess I should give him a hand_ , Reiji thinks as he leans forward and places one hand on the back of Arashi's head and laces his fingers enticingly trough his hair. Gently, he presses the cat boy's face further into his crotch, and reflexively thrusts into him a bit.

Arashi chokes a bit at the sudden thrust to the back of his throat, and digs his claws in Reiji's thighs as he pulls back slightly, catching his breath. He looks up to say Reiji looking down at him, and is met an inquisitive look as if being asked, _Are you okay?_ Arashi quickly adapts, realizing his lips are perfectly around the head of Reiji's cock, and begins sucking on it. Before he can get any sort of rhythm, however, Reiji stands, pushing Arashi's head back while pulling off his boxers with his free hand. He sits back down, kicking them off his feet, then swiftly reaches down, grabs one of Arashi's legs, and lifts him onto the bed deftly.

"Hey, you don't have to—oomph!" Arashi finds himself on the bed next to a grinning Reiji, his face right again the fox's lean stomach.

"You're just so easy to throw around," Reiji responds casually as he scratches the back of Arashi's head before lacing his fingers into his hair and pressing the boy's face against his crotch.

Once again, Arashi is face to face with Reiji's crotch, but this time, with no fabric in the way, he gets the full brunt of the fox's earthy, musky smell. He begins licking his cock from the base up until he finds himself once again deep-throating the Reiji's thick uncut cock. He can see his tip totally free of the extra skin, throbbing with desire, for him! Arashi shivered in delight just then, when suddenly he felt one of his legs being pullout from under him. He finds himself with his legs spread wide, but otherwise balanced, and continues to suck down Reiji's cock.

Reiji smiles as he watches the cat boy's head bob slowly up and down on his member, then lays one hand out to his side as he moans in pleasure. His fingers brush Arashi's bare thigh, and he can see the cat boy's excitement literally leaking through his underwear. He grabs one of his legs and pulls it aside to give him better access, waits for him to find his balance, then begins squeezing he cat boy's ass and pressing his fingers against his hole through his vibrant purple panties, since that's clearly what they were. He felt the cat boy shudder at his touch and even though the fabric he could feel him relaxing.

Reiji pulls Arashi's rear a little closer to him and the cat boy moves as he is asked, without stopping. Then, Reiji pulls the front of Arashi's panties down, forcing his rock hard cock to come out and drop onto Reiji's hand. He rubs his fingers together, than begins stroking Arashi's cock, feeling him gush pre-cum. _Wet one… this should work well,_ he think as he rubs Arashi's cock, getting the clear fluid all over his fingers. He then slides two finds down the underside of Arashi's cock from tip to base, then deftly pushes two wet fingers into the boy's tight ass. Arashi flinches at first, but relaxes and begins moving his hips in a slight grinding motion. After a minute, Reiji, slips another finger in, and Arashi begins to grind harder against his hand. Finally, three fingers still inside the cat, he lifts him up once more and pulls Arashi into his lap, just over his hard cock, now dripping wet from Arashi's saliva. Reiji tugs at his panties and Arashi wiggles out of them just in time to feet Reiji pushing the tip of his cock against his ass. Slowly, and with Reiji's strong hands holding onto his hips, Arashi lowers himself down onto Reiji's cock. As soon as he feels Reiji's pelvis against him, he relaxes down onto the fox's cock, tightening and relaxing around him.

Reiji yowls audibly, causing Arashi to yip back in surprise, as Reiji begins rocking the cat around on his lap, relishing the cat's soft yowling. Arashi digs his sharp nails into Reiji's back and grinds even harder into his cock, then feels Reiji's strong fingers wrapping around his own rock hard member. Within moments, he is totally lost and begins convulsing as he feels his orgasm rushing in.

Suddenly, Reiji grabs Arashi's face and whispers into his ear, "together," then kisses him deeply.

Reiji's cock throbs inside of Arashi as he grinds deep inside his ass, thrusting harder and harder until he releases his load. Arashi moans loudly, his cock cumming in Reiji's strong hand as he feels hot cum filling him. They convulse together like that for a few moments, until Arashi relaxes against Reiji, his warm cum dripping onto their legs, as Reiji's load begins leaking out around the fox's cock still throbbing in Arashi's ass.

Reiji releases Arashi from their kiss, then falls back onto the bed, pulling the exhausted cat with him then laying him on his side. He looks around the room, realizing how dark it suddenly is—the sun must have set while they were busy. "Oh, hey Ara—" he starts, but stops when sees Arashi already falling sleep next to him.

"Heh, cats are so lazy," Reiji mutters as he reaches across Arashi towards the foot of the bed and pulls a furry blanket across the two of him.

"Wake me when you're ready to get cleaned up," Reiji mumbles to the tired cat. Arashi nods and nuzzles closer to Reiji, who wasn't sure if the boy had even heard him or not. He glances across the room as he looked around for a pillow, and notices the closed bedroom door. He didn't think he had closed the door to the bedroom—and those two covered plates of food definitely weren't there either. He chuckled, his master sure has some odd habits, but at least he kept his word. Maybe sometimes letting our master pick your friends isn't such a bad thing after all.

END CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
